The Prince Returns at Dawn
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Following Zero Requiem, you'd believe peace would last, but older threats mean to return. What can the Britannian's in the afterlife do to save their great empire? Send the one who defeated it already. . .
1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

"yeah?"

"Where's Frank?"

Two soldiers stood in front of a door inside the hangar. Hundreds of Knightmare Frames stood in lines with soldiers in yellow, purple, and gray uniforms walked through, working on various tasks. The left one looked through, tilting his head. "Um, I think they found out he smuggled refrain in."

The right guard shuddered. "Poor Frank. I could kill for some of that right about now."

They chuckled with the other saying, "I know right?" before the intercom sounded.

[All troops: attention! Directive 0079 is in effect. This is no drill. Dawn has risen in this world!]

Troops started springing to action all around as two guards were confused. One private rushed by as the left guard called out the guys attention. "Hey! What changed the situation? I thought we were still in preparations."

The private was ecstatic. "The Black Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was slain by Zero. Nunnally vi Britannia is the new empress."

The other guard yelled out in glee. "You can't be serious! This is amazing. Britannia's military must be crippled."

The private laughed. "Yep. It looks like dawn comes early in this age." He said over-dramatically.

The two guards both spoke in unison. "The Dawn has come to rise."

(Change scene)

It was all white. This is what had awaited them. On an invisible floor in a misty white area sat eight chairs. They were arranged in a circle, each having a figure obscured by the white mist. The first one spoke.

"My enemies have come back." The mist started to clear, revealing the former emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He wore a disgusted look. "To think they've still thrived after I crushed them in my youth. The nerve!"

"It is troubling, indeed." A new voice sounded, showing Schneizel el Britannia. "Being dead has some perks, like seeing anything that happens in the living world, but that doesn't mean you can do much."

Charles scoffed. "You're not even dead! You're just under that damned boy's Geass command."

Schneizel sighed. "Which is why I'm essentially in limbo. My soul isn't governing my body's actions. We've been over this."

"At least you weren't bombed to death like three of us!" A female voice shrieked. The purple-ish gray haired Guinevere su Britannia complained. "If our Britannia was still around, this would not be an issue, and those damned 11's wouldn't be able to breath the same air as us!" She settled back into her seat. "All because of our damned brother's revenge on daddy dearest."

Another female voice chimed in, slightly disappointed. "It's too bad that we can't join the fun. Nunnally is going to ruin the empire with her pacifist views." This revealed the early teen Carine ne Britannia. "It wold be so much more interesting with any of us down there."

"We can't do anything about that, now." They turned to Odysseus eu Britannia. "The only thing we should discuss now is what we should do about this."

The 'room' fell silent. A saddened voice broke the silence, calling all their attention to Euphemia li Britannia. "I fear for the world. I wish I could help, but with Lelouch's departing from the world, none of us are left to be able to stop them. We'll have to trust in Nunnally, Suzaku, and Schneizel's living self."

Charles growled, creating an tense atmosphere until a chuckle undermined it. "Oh, please father. We're dead, so there's nothing your wrath can do anymore. We can speak his name if we want." They looked over to the extravagant voice of Clovis la Britannia. "Besides, Cornelia is still down there. There's SOME hope."

Charles once more scoffed. "A fine warrior she might be. A cunning strategist? Not nearly what's needed. If Britannia is to survive, one of us must return to life to save it."

They all looked at their father like he was crazy. "Last I checked, we all died." Clovis stated the obvious.

"I assume Geass is involved?" Schneizel replied, having guessed the answer to all problems.

Charles nodded. "In life, I was immortal. The only reason for my death is being cast out of the living by force. I still technically have immortality. My geass in life was also able to seal memories, abilities, geass, etc. I've never tried it before, but if I could transfer away my immortality, one of you could return to the living to quell this threat to our empire."

Silence fell. It was obvious what was bound to happen. "I should go." Guinevere proclaimed. "I will return Britannia to what it should be. Britannians are above those of other races."

"I think I should go." Carine interrupted the elder princess. "Britannia was built through war, and I sadly missed the chance to participate last time due to that bombing."

"Hmph. Spoken like true selfish princesses." Odysseus spoke. "I'm surprised Schneizel hasn't pressed his luck yet." They all looked to him.

He shrugged. "I'm still technically alive to help anyway. It would be a waste."

A fun filled laughter filled their ears as they turned to Clovis. "I know for a fact that I'm no war general, so unlike you all, I won't foolishly nominate myself. Besides, I think we should stop ignoring our last member. I nominate Lelouch to go. How about it?" He gestured to the last chair of the circle.

Everyone looked to the raven haired emperor who had recently joined the deceased. He looked amused. "I'm surprised you even acknowledged my existence after being the first here to die, Clovis."

Clovis smiled. "We did truly mourn when we thought you died. Like it or not, we can understand your position, so I hold nothing against you. My vote goes to him. Anyone else?"

"I won't allow it!" Charles stood, as if the argument was settled.

After a pregnant pause, Odysseus answered. "I also nominate Lelouch." Everyone looked at him.

"Did you actually take a stand on your own accord?" Schneizel asked, impressed. "Unfortunately, unless we all agree, we can't let him g-"

"I also vote for Lelouch." Everyone looks to Euphemia. "Everything he did was what was needed to bring peace to this world. He would be the perfect one to go back to defend that peace." She smiled at Lelouch, who looked away, still not able to look her in the eye after killing her. She smiled at him either way. "I believe in him."

"Aww. I guess I can live with him going." Carine reluctantly agreed. "I hate Nunnally, but Lelouch really knows how to wage war. It'll be fun to watch what he does this time." Guinevere stood her ground, though.

"HE IS THE REASON WE'RE DEAD! He is the reason Britannians now share the world instead of taking what they deserve! He-"

"Guinevere, let it go." They were startled at Schneizel's words. "I won't deny that Lelouch is the most capable of going. I would be a fool to. Though I have one condition." He eyed Lelouch. "If and when your Geass is able to do so, please release your order. I won't try anything this time around. I know when I've been beaten." He turned back to Guinevere. "So, are you done."

She sat back, defeated. "Fine, since I'm the odd one out."

Lelouch chuckled. "Thank you for the faith, brothers and sisters. Although, I have a counter condition." He looked at Euphemia. "Father, would you be able to use the immortality that existed in V.V. To bring someone with me?"

Charles sneered. "Of course! Although, that's assuming I'd willingly let you, ungrateful child."

They stared down. "Oh, then I guess you'll enjoy watching your failure to eliminate an enemy result in your empire being destroyed."

"That is the result of YOUR revolution, arrogant boy."

Lelouch snickered. "So if they defeat the empire that I replaced yours with, then that puts you even further to the bottom of the barrel, considering I beat you to begin with."

Charles growled. The one thing Lelouch had on him, hurting his pride. He smirked deviously after a minute. "Fine. You want to go? I'll enjoy watching you fail."

Lelouch stood. "Euphie, come with me." She was surprised, but stood up. Before she could ask, he answered the question without looking in her direction. "I owe it to you and Suzaku." She smiled as the two walked to the center of the circle.

"Don't disappoint! I'm looking forward to a good show!" Clovis proclaimed.

Charles frowned. "So the Black Prince now cheats death. Begone from my sight." With that, there was a flash of white light blinding them all for a few seconds. . . then the two were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, turn out the lights. . . It's so annoying to have to get up for such a- wait. Aren't I dead?

Those were his thoughts as he began to open his eyes once more. He was laying down, splayed on his back in a grassy field. He opened them fully, seeing the sun high overhead. 'Is this real?' The memories of his conversation among his family came to his as he breathed in and out. 'Fresh air?' He took in a great big breath, then coughed it out. 'Yep, I still hate the outdoors. Some things don't change.'

He smiled as he turned his head to the side, seeing someone beside him. "Euphie?" She began to stir, then jolted up waving her hands. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" She opens her eyes, seeing them in the field before turning to Lelouch. "Oh? It worked?"

Lelouch turned his head the other way. "I guess so." He grunts as he pulls himself to a sitting position. He looked down to his clothes, seeing his brown jacket, black turtleneck under it, and baggy black pants with regular shoes. His old casual town wear. He looked over to Euphie.

She wore her white, green, and orange casual dress. At least they didn't come back in their prince/princess getups. That would arouse suspicion when they found the nearest town. . . She looked at him, getting spooked a moment. "Lulu, don't talk when looking at me."

He was about to ask why, but she stood up, looking around until finding a puddle. She pulled him up, almost dragging him to it, making him look into the water, into his reflection. "My Geass is activated in both eyes!" Yep, still can't turn it off. "That asshole didn't give me my contacts!" he smacked his forehead. "great. Guess that's the first thing to do, then." He got up, preparing to head out until he heard a rip sound. "Wha- HEY!" Euphie takes a bit of ripped fabric from her dress, grabbing Lelouch and tying it around his head as a makeshift blindfold.

"Oh, hush. This will keep you from commanding every time you talk. You'll be a blind man until we get you some new contacts" He moved a few feet, waving his arms in front of him to keep balance. She chuckled saying, "Blind, not frankenstien! Plus it'll keep people from immediately noticing you until we work that out."

He stopped, sighing. "Fine. But this means you have to lead us to the nearest eye doctor. I need contacts ASAP."

(Scene change)

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE! JUST MY SEEING-EYE SISTER!" Lelouch yells as she leads him through the streets.

She scowls a bit. "You're the one calling attention to us. Stop yelling."

"Well, if you didn't already run me into a pole three times. . ."

"Lulu. . ." 

"Ugh, fine." He stopped complaining until she stopped him.

"Here we are!" She sounded chipper. He grunted, annoyed, as they entered the eye doctor office.

"Ah, what can I do for you, today?" A japanese intern asked. Euphie began.

"Yes, we need to see a-"

Lelouch pulled the blindfold off his left eye. "Please go get the highest ranking doctor here, then forget ever seeing us."

"Yes, sir." He gets up and exits the front check in, leaving a miffed Euphemia.

"Why did you do that?"

He ignored her as the Britannian doctor walked out. "Ah yes. I know this situation. The blind man plays it up for a free check up, well that just won't do skippy." The doctor points to the paper work. "It's there for a reason."

Lelouch pulls the blindfold up again. "Write up a prescription right now for violet contact lenses."

The doctor straightens. "One moment, sir." He writes the prescription as Euphie glares at him.

"STOP THAT!"

"I want this damn blindfold off. I'm not risking you leading me through town another foot." He explained casually, making her glare harder. The doctor handed him the prescription, telling them to take it next door to see if they had some in stock.

They walked over and, after a few Geass glances to get it done faster, walked out with Lelouch's new contacts. "Ahhhh, much better."

"Someone's a little trigger happy." Euphie grumbles.

"Geass gets stronger the more it's used. As it stands, I can't undo certain orders. I'm hoping I can make it to where I can cancel an order, then Schneizel can have his end of the bargain."

She jumps a bit at that. "You're actually taking him up on that?"

"I fulfill my debts." Lelouch spoke as they walked.

"Okay, now what?"

"Ashford Academy." He spoke, although he sounded extremely wary as he said it.

"What?! Why? People will recognize you."

"I need to contact the Black Knights, get in touch with Suzaku, and then to Nunnally. Problem is, the way the Knights are run is most likely a good deal different. New locations and the like. So, I need to find someone that I know the location of for sure." He pointed his logic to her.

She got a smirk as she took a knowing tone. "Checking on your 'Q-1' I see." He stopped in his tracks before sending a glare at her. "Aw, you can tell me!" Her smile only widened.

He continued walking. "Don't make me regret bringing you."

She takes a more considerate expression. "I wonder how she'll react to you."

He laughed a real laugh for once. "I'm gonna call. . . that she's going to slap me, a lot."

(Scene change)

Every day's the same these days. School itself was fine, but when you're used to working with Knightmare machinery, science and math aren't much of a challenge. Only things difficult these days are history classes, which now include chapters about HIM. She looked down at that thought. They were including him as he meant them to, the demon emperor. Knowing the truth meant that, in essence, she knew better about history than the world, but you have to conform to their 'truth' to move on.

Milly wasn't around much since she graduated, and Nina was off doing her science thing, so that left- "Hey, Kallen!" the leftovers. She turned to Rivalz. Since she was the last of their group around, they were grouped together for essentially everything. She liked it, seeing as how Rivalz was Lelouch's best friend at the academy. He enjoyed her company seeing as how she knew Lelouch better than he did, so they could have good conversations. "What's up?"

"My stress levels, so please don't attempt to hit on me like you always try and fail to." She teased.

He smiled and scratched his head awkwardly. "Hey, it's my job. What else can I do?"

"Learn how to court a girl, for one." She replied sarcastically. "Are you going out to the town again?"

His smile widened, then died before returning slightly. "Well, since I always took Lelouch out for his gambling, a lot of the nobles around here could tell I was a good runner for a good deal of needs. Some of them are offering management/delivery jobs. Guess he left me something to do before he did all that messed up stuff."

Kallen didn't like keeping him in the dark, but she pushed the urge to tell him away. "That's good. You can get good money and work your way up."

He picked up at that. "Yeah. I gotta get out there, though. See you later!" He ran around her and down the hall before halting by a few cute girls. Kallen could tell he was hitting on them, and failed when his shoulders slumped while they walked away. She had to laugh at that. She walked to through the campus until finding a seat to eat at. Before she could eat her sandwich, someone interrupted her.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Kallen looked up to see some pink haired girl.

"um, no. Go ahead. I haven't seen you here before."

The girl chuckled. "I was here once. Is Arthur still around?"

Kallen jolted at that. "That demon cat?! You know it?"

This made the girl blink a few times. "I was the one who had asked Suzaku to take care of it. Why do you call it that?"

Kallen straightened. "You know Suzaku, eh? Well, that cat has a nasty habit of taking things that don't belong to it." She could swear she heard an annoyed 'I KNOW RIGHT!' from the roof for the building near the two. When she looked, though, no one was there.

On said roof, Lelouch was laying on the ground out of view after that outburst. He did NOT mean to say that. As if the gods were toying with him, he saw a familiar animal walk onto the roof. "Oh god, no. Arthur, go away!"

Back down below, the two girls hit it off. "So, Kallen, would you like to meet me up on that roof in an hour?"

Kallen seemed more than a bit confused. "Um, okay? May I ask why?"

"Well, let's say I have some business with Kallen Kozuki." With that, she got up to leave. Kallen seemed a bit distressed since the only people who call her that are the Black Knights.

"Wait, who are you?"

The girl turns around. "You can call me Euphie Lamperouge." She turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Kallen at the table.

(Scene change) 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Euphie yelled at Lelouch on the rooftop. "How did you get into a fight with Arthur?!"

Lelouche rubbed at the scratches on his hands and clothes. "I'm barely here for two seconds, and that cat tries to take my contact holder."

The cat purred in Euphemia's arms. She laughed a bit through her anger. "I also can't believe that you're worse for wear than he is."

"Shut up!" He looked away, humiliated.

"The mighty demon emperor defeated in single combat by a stray cat." She couldn't contain her growing smile.

Subject change is the best way to get off this topic. "Shouldn't Kallen get here any second?"

"Yes. I'll go downstairs to prepare her." Euphie went down to the ground floor.

She met Kallen, just as she was getting to the front door. "Kallen! You came!" her tone was as happy as possible.

"Cut it out." Kallen ordered. "Who are you to use that last name you gave me? I don't take bullshit well." Kallen was easily pissed.

Euphie still held a kind look, but her smile faltered a bit. "That's the name I have. Or rather, the name I have to live with."

"What's your game? Who are you working for?" Kallen closed the distance, still standing like two girls gossiping as she pulls out her hidden switch blade.

"Please, there's no need for that." Euphie asked kindly. "The one I'm here with misses you, and only wishes to see you again." She tried to lead Kallen to the stairway, but Kallen pulled her back.

"Who?"

Euphie smiled. "He wants to see his Q-1 again." She says slightly sad. She turned to the stairs and walks up.

Needless to say, Kallen was more than shocked. Completely mindfucked, to say the least. Her mind started racing through the possibilities. Erm, possibility. "Calm down! Calm down!" She whispered to herself. "It's just Suzaku! Yeah. Playing the Zero thing up!" She rationalized it, but something told her this wasn't her Japanese friend. Her eyes started to tear up a bit as she looked to the stairway. "No. He's gone. This girl is messing with me." She pulls the switchblade out again as she sprints after Euphie.

"No one uses his memory to screw with ME!" She bursts through the door to the roof at full speed, initially after the pink haired girl. However, seeing the man next to her caused her to trip up as she barreled into him, falling on top of the man. The fall hurt as she finds herself straddling the man. He quickly tries to sit up but catches the man's face close to hers.

Silence. She sees HIM. She looks at the man for what seems like an eternity. Looking into his eyes. "Le. . . Lel. . . ouch?"

His expression softens as he smiles. "As much as I like this position, maybe we should get up."

Hearing his voice settled it. Tears built up in her eyes as she sat up on him, still straddling. Her hand went up to feel his cheek.

(Scene Change) 

"ALRIGHT! I got a new job." Rivalz just got back from his interviews. "Can't wait to tell Kallen!"

SMACK!

Rivalz looked up at the sound. "Dang! That sounded far. Hope whatever it was didn't hit anyone. That would hurt like HELL."

(Scene Change)

"YOU BASTARD!" Tears were freely falling from her face onto Lelouch's jacket. He merely rubbed the red spot on his face. He still held a kind expression.

"Technically, I am, but that's semantics."

SMACK! "HOW-" SMACK! "DARE-" SMACK! "YOU!"

She fell onto him. "It's been two months! Why haven't you contacted us?" He held her for a while as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really able to." She smiled. "Being dead doesn't involve cell phones. Couldn't text ya." He joked.

She glared at him with reddened eyes. "You're here now, so try a different excuse."

He held his hands up in a surrender pose. "I mean it! I was really dead!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"He was." She turned to Euphie. "And so was I, last I checked." Euphie smiled at her.

"Wait. . ." Her eyes widened. "What the hell? Aren't you?"

Lelouch cut her off. "Yes, she is. That's why I offered my old last name to her."

Kallen seemed a little white as she sniffled a little more from her crying phase. She looked back to him. "Explain. NOW!"

He chuckled. "Well, I was hoping to wait until I contacted Su-"

"NO! You're not pulling the same shit as when you were Zero. You're answering me right the hell now!"

He sighed. This will take a bit of explaining. . .


	3. Chapter 3

"So first thing I decided to do was to contact you." Lelouch finally finished. "So. . . any questions."

Kallen had possibly the blankest face you could see in the world. She stared at him for a minute or so.

"Um, Kallen?" Lelouch asked getting worried.

"You know." She begins. "I should have guess that Geass shit had something to do with it." Her tone was intense, but neutral.

Lelouch smirked. "Do I detect jealousy?" SMACK! He was on his back again. He looked up, seeing Kallen finally standing back up and patting some dirt off her uniform. He held his hand out for her to pick him up, only for her to turn around with a smirk, resulting in him slumping and getting up himself. "So, can you take me to Suzaku?" He looked back at her, finding her glaring.

"You're back less than two days, and you're already going into this." She held her glare for another few seconds before it let up with a sigh. "I'll arrange it for tomorrow."

"Thanks-"

"IF!" She holds a finger up to cut him off. "You actually spend the day around here to enjoy life. You owe me, damn it." It was about 4 in the afternoon, so there was a few hours of sunlight left to use. He smiled and nodded to her, getting the same response from her. She pulled her phone out, flipping it open and making a call. "Hey, Ohgi!" pause. "I've been good." She glances at Lelouch. "Better than ever, actually. What's Zero been up to?" pause. "I see. I need to meet with him." pause. "Well, there's some information I want to give directly to him before I give it out to anyone else." pause. "Tomorrow would be best." pause. "Okay, thanks! Catch ya later!" She hung up and smiled at Lelouch. "Now, time to torture you with fun."

Lelouch groaned as Euphemia laughed behind them. Kallen looked t her warily. "So, what do you think we should do to torture him?"

"Oh, anything physical would work." Euphie answered.

"TRAITOR!" Lelouch shouted. He straightened up and looked back to Kallen. "So, how's Rivalz been? Milly come around anymore?"

Kallen smiled sadly. "He's his old self again, but he gets a little sullen whenever a topic that involved you at some point comes up. Milly seems to be hanging around with him whenever she's in town."

"At least he gets a happy ending with someone." Lelouch walked to the stair well. "Well, lets get the torture over with. What do you have in mind?"

Kallen huddles with Euphie as soft whispering is heard between them. He heard a few 'How about we make him-' along with a couple 'That's PERFECT' lines. They break the huddle and smile deviously at him.

"Great. . ."

(Scene change)

Both the girls slumped as they walked down the street. Lelouch held a smug smile on his face.

"I told you we should have picked the rock climbing to make him miserable." Kallen grumbled.

"But I can't do that too well, either." Euphie responded. "I thought the paint ball idea was perfect. I mean, with you on our team, we should have won no problem."

Lelouch, feigning modesty, consoled them. "You guys won the first round."

Kallen glared at him. "Until you gave each guy on your team a radio and pulled your chess shit! 1 win and 22 losses is not a fair match!"

Lelouch smiled as they continued to bicker about the evening. It was about eight at night. Sunset. They walked through the city, coming across one of the buildings with a massive screen positioned on it for messages from government officials, advertisements, and such. Kallen halted them as she pointed to it.

"We should stay here a few minutes. Every day since she became the empress, Nunnally has addressed the nations on day to day progresses around this time." She glanced at Lelouch to see what he thought of that. "She's also going through physical therapy last I heard." He whipped his head back.

"Say what?" He seemed like he heard the best news ever.

"Ever since her sight came back, she's been working on possibly recovering the ability to walk. Not much improvement though since she can barely wiggle her toes, but its a start. I helped her out last time we saw each other." Kallen smiled at the gleaming look in Lelouch's eyes. "She's strong."

He looked up to the screen, waiting to see his sister. The screen lit up as everyone in the street perked up to watch. However, the sight of the usually happy empress was replaced with a blank stare. "Greetings everyone. I, Nunnally vi Britannia, am happy to see the progress we have made in the past few months. We have formed strong bonds between our nations, and I am proud to call myself your leader. It's your work that has done this, and you are the heroes here, not I."

Lelouch frowned. Her blank face wasn't something he liked to see. "However, a select few events have started today. Somehow, with little resistance, an unknown faction has appeared and conquered all of South America and Australia."

Gasps and cries of shock were heard throughout the streets. Several cars along the roads stopped on the sides to listen to their radios. Lelouch glared at the screen, then to Kallen. "This is what happens when I take a day off." He looks back to the screen.

"Do not worry. The proper preparations have been made, and we will restore the peace. You have my word. I promie y-" The screen cut out as a new symbol appears. Everyone stops to look at the screen.

The symbol was a pitch black sun with a silver howling wolf head in the center. The back ground color was a very dark deep blue. "All men are not created equal." Lelouch narrowed his gaze. "That is the choice of words used by the oh-so great emperor Charles zi Britannia. Those were the beliefs of a nation that almost dominated the world. A nation of more sins than contained within the souls of Hell." The screen fades, revealing a man at a desk. The flag and symbol shown before etched into the desk. Behind him, a wall window revealed a snowy landscape. The man himself wore black royal attire much like those of Britannian royalty. Instead of white, black. Instead of gold, the same deep blue as the flag. Shoulder length black hair, along with sapphire blue eyes. His age seemed roughly around Schneizel's age.

"Greetings, world. Long has it been since any of my blood has been known to you. I am Layn Aldrich."

People in the streets start to worry and murmur amongst themselves. "I am answering that last statement made by your empress. 'an unknown faction' were her words? Well, fortunate for you, I believe men and women should always know the name of the ones who destroyed them." This caused the people to panic. Lelouch growled.

"My order, the Brotherhood of Dawn, hereby declares war upon any country that chooses to associate itself with the current empress, Nunnally vi Britannia. Nothing personal with her. Her father's sins are the cause of this. My family was once decimated by Britannia. My order has done nothing but prepare for the day we could return. However, I myself have little interest in such things. I find myself more a kin to the late Lelouch vi Britannia. I don't do this out of old grudges." He smirked a pretty boy smile. "I do this because I'm bored."

"To Zero." Lelouch flinched. He had to imagine Suzaku did the same, wherever he was. "No, to all of Japan. You brought the original Britannia to its knees. I hereby extend a hand of friendship and alliance to you. Should you accept, the fleets that decimated Australia are passing through within a day's time. If you refuse, you may foolishly try to stop them from going through you to the main land."

Everyone started to panic at this point. "To Nunnally." Lelouch glared harder than ever. "Let us hope you are more like your brother than people think. I want this to be an interesting war. If you are as your people believe," He chuckled. "I'll enjoy taking you as my spoils." Kallen was disgusted as she looked to Euphie. She was horrified and angry beyond what you'd think was capable of her. As for Lelouch, his hands were bleeding from his clench. She looked to his face, seeing the fierce look of anger and his Geass symbol dully glowed behind his contacts.

Kallen looked back to the giant screen, getting more horrified than before. The man's right eye. . . the Geass symbol, but blue. The man chuckled evilly. "The wolves howl as the repression of the moon dies. The calling of the wolf shall herald the light. The Dawn has risen." The screen cut to black. Kallen looked back to Lelouch.

"He just signed his place into the lowest circle of hell." He said with restraint. "No one. Ever. Threatens. Nunnally." He looked to Kallen in fury. "The Shinkiro! Where is it?"

She stumbles her words. "W-with Suzaku!"

Lelouch growled. No knightmare. "The Guren Mk II?"

"I keep it in a Black Knight warehouse by the harbor." Her cell rang before Lelouch could ask anything else. She picked it up. "Ohgi? . . . Zero! What are we gonna do?" She looked to Lelouch as she called Suzaku Zero. "Right. I'm already on it." She hangs up. "We already have Japan's response along with the Chinese. We will stand with Nunnally and prepare for battle tomorrow. The Black Knights are already on the move."

"Defense strategies?" Lelouch asks, slightly more calm now.

"Schneizel will handle the command while Suzaku will take the Gawain to block the enemy off for our counter attack." Lelouch nodded.

"The king leading the charge to show his devotion to his troops. At least he learned something from me." He smiled for a moment before it died.

"His eye. . ." Euphie pointed out.

"Yes, I know. I saw it." He replied. "Kallen?" She turned to him as he removed his left contact. "Tell me I'm amazing."

Her voice dulls. "You're amazing, master Lelouch." She then snaps out of it. "What the hell?"

Lelouch smiles. "That shouldn't have worked. . . I guess new body comes with a full refresh on who I can bend to my will." He contemplates something. "I feel confident that by the time I meet that guy, my Geass will be much stronger, regardless of his ability."

"Why's that?" Euphie asked while Kallen debates slapping him. He chuckles.

"My surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Gerald. You think we'll win tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We know the old Zero was Lelouch, and he worked miracles, even if he was evil." 

"You don't think the new one is as impressive?"

"We'll have to se- Hey! State your business!" The Black Knight guards pointed their guns at the approaching figure.

The figures eyes glowed violet. "I command you to stand aside and forget you saw me tonight."

They each salute as Lelouch steps up and enters the number to enter the warehouse. Euphie and Kallen follow behind. It's about 7 a.m.

"Did you have to-" Kallen 

"Yes."

Euphie sighs. "You can't argue with him."

"Why are you giving them such one time mundane orders?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch smiled without answering. They found the row of knightmares, Lelouch walking up to a man preparing a pitch black Sutherland. "Soldier." the man looks down. "Please forfeit your machine to me." Geass.

"Yes sir!" The man steps aside as Lelouch goes up to the cockpit. "Euphie, come with me. Kallen, go to the Guren and do what comes natural."

Kallen stops. "What are you gonna do?"

Euphie also questioned. "With me in the cockpit, won't it be that much harder for you to pilot?"

"I have need of you, so you need to come with me. As for Kallen's question." He smiled. "I'm going to work a miracle."

(Scene change)

"General Valden!" A man in a yellow crew uniform called. "Contact is approaching the fleet!"

The fleet was a large mass of three dozen Light Avalon cruiser ships. The flagship is a massive mobile gun. The main body of the ship is made of a cannon as large as most battle cruisers. The sides are lined with dozens of lighter cannons and turrets while the entire bottom is a large knightmare hangar. The flagship is colored blue with green accents while the rest of the fleet are colored white. In the bridge, the general leans in his chair. A man near fifty years of age with slightly silvered hair, the rest brown and in a military buzz cut. His outfit is a black royal outfit with a cape draped behind. He looks to the crew member with red eyes. "Only one? Very well, what is it?"

"A single Sutherland."

His brow quirked at that. "Hm, contact it. I'm curious as to who would be so SUICIDAL as to think he can approach this fleet." He seemed amused. The channel opened up. "Sutherland! State your business!"

A voice came through. "The Japanese are choosing to give a direct response to your offer of alliance. I have been sent to be an emissary just in case any Britannians try to pick up the messages. May I parley with your leader?"

"Hmph. Very well. You may enter our hangar." The general smirked as the channel closed.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

Valden looks to him. "What's life without a risk. If you never risk anything, you end up an old man with an unfulfilled life. Besides, why waste ammo shooting it down if we can just shoot the pilot when he steps out. We get an extra fodder Knightmare out of it." He chuckled. He turned on the intercom. "Squad 13: greet our guest in the hangar. Kill protocol."

He relaxed into his seat. If Japan was going to give in to demands, they should do it the way we ask.

(Scene change)

The Sutherland lands in the hangar, surrounded by over a hundred knightmare frames. Lelouch looked around at the unmanned frames. "Louga's, huh?"

Euphie asks from behind him. "What?"

"Those knightmare. . . they're fourth generation. Introduced along side the Glasgow. It was forsaken by the Britannian army since it had a slightly smaller stature with less armor, did not utilize landspinners, and had less capability for use of differing weapons. It's primary use was for specialized custom squads since the machine could easily be modified for a specific job, and do that job incredibly well. It just wasn't well rounded enough to compete for general use."

Euphemia nodded. There were slightly smaller than the Sutherland, though by a small margin. They were also much smoother looking than the Sutherland and all colored white with black accenting. She looked to see if there were any other models. A few Sutherlands and Glasgows here and there. She found a commander unit, a Gloucester. It was colored crimson and black.

"I don't get it." She shook her head. "These models are much weaker than what Britannia uses. This can't be all they have." Lelouch was way ahead of her on that, though he was analyzing their weapons and equipment, already assuming some of the ways these troops can be organized. The black Sutherland is surrounded by three Lougas and several dozen troops, all wearing gray and armed. An officer wearing violet clothing, an officer it seemed, addressed them.

"Exit your Knightmare frame, or we will be forced to fire." Lelouch smirked.

"Stay inside, they think only one person is in here. As soon as I give you the signal, fly this thing the hell out of here." Euphie nodded. "Alright. Coming out."

The hatch opened as Lelouch climbed out, wearing a pilot helmet and all black flight suit. He hopped off the Sutherland and dropped in front of the officer. The officer stepped to him with his pistol drawn. "Thanks. We'll be taking your Knightmare now. We do love free equipment." Lelouch pulled the visor of his helmet up, revealing two Geass powered eyes.

"Really? I though you were going to call you men off and have them exit their Knightmares as well." He smirked as he only spoke loud enough for he and the officer to hear. The officer was taken as he turns to his troops.

"Stand down. This man is an important asset unlike we thought. Please exit your knightmares."

"But, sir?"

"he isn't a threat, now don't disobey orders!"

"Sir!" The three Knightmare pilots exited as they formed up with the remaining troops, trying to see who Lelouch was, until Lelouch ripped his helmet free to look at them all.

"I command you all to die." As he spoke, he pulled his own handgun out and shot the officer next to him.

"Yes, sir!" All the troops pulled their pistols out, aimed for their jugulars, and pulled the triggers.

"Euphie. Now." He spoke calmly as the cockpit to the Sutherland closed. The Sutherland clumsily and haste-fully rushed out the hangar. Lelouch walked out of the hangar towards the halls. Infiltration complete.

(Scene change)

"Sir, the Sutherland has left the hangar and is in full retreat."

Valden was confused. "How in the hell did Captain Rihvez fail? Aren't the three Lougas following?"

"No, sir!"

Valden scowled. "Let the Sutherland go. Pull up the hangar screen." The screen jolted to life, showing lifeless Knightmares along with several dozen lifeless corpses, including an undressed private. "How in the-"

"Sir! Japanese fleet approaching. It's the Black Knights!" That wasn't coincidence.

"Inform all ships in front the pull apart. We're firing the Maser cannon. And I want all troops on board to call i-"

"Sir! Firefights have broken out on levels 3-8. Our own men are attacking us and fighting their way towards the cannon's power core!" Valden's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" He looked over the situation. "We still outnumber the Japanese fleet immensely. Tell all ships to use the entrapment formation, multi-layered."

"SIR!"

(Scene change)

Lelouch sprinted around a corner, exiting the stair well. He moved out into the hallway, finding a five man search squad. "Halt, state your ID soldier!"

Lelouch looked them in the eyes. "Head towards the cannon power core to destroy it, and kill anyone other than me on the way." Yeah, is it hax? Very much so. The troops struggle a second before moving to obey the order.

"I'm relying too much on the Geass, but its the only thing I have here." He walked down the hall before hiding from a passing squad. "Still going to avoid as much as possible." He thought. He then spoke his thoughts out loud. "I miss having people to do this stuff for me." He wheeled around the corner, heading for what he assumed was the bridge.

(Scene change)

"The battle isn't going well!" Tamaki yelled. "These assholes outnumber us five to one!"

Schneizel sat in the commanding chair of the newly rebuilt Ikaruga. "They're using their numbers to encircle us, taking our flanks. Then, once surrounded, they'll take us out." He looked at the multitude of ships. "Using two layers of ships to surround us so we can't simply break the line and break free. Smart."

"Enemy flagship is charging the main cannon!" One member yelled. "Knightmares are being deployed from all 34 of the other enemy ships. The flagship has not released any."

Schneizel thought a moment. "We'll take a pincer formation. We're going to cut towards the flagship." 

"HUH?!" Tamaki yelled. "We're going TOWARDS the giant gun barrel of a ship?!"

Schneizel smirked. "Zero has the cannon part handled. They're going to be busy entrapping us, so we're going to cut right down the middle, take their leader out, and exit the circle the way they came. All weapons hold the side ships at bay until the enemy fires their first cannon shot!" 

Outside. The battle has started. Knightmares from both sides have clashed in a hellstorm of shots and explosions. Three enemy Sutherlands and a Louga rush through before a clawed arm pierces the leading Sutherland, whipping it into the next before a slash harken smacks through the Louga. The remaining unit attempts to boost back before getting slashed apart by the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Kallen rampaged through the enemy forces without a scratch, but they were heavily outnumbered.

She charged the radiation for the right arm, releasing a blast and destroying a group of Glasgows. She then used the energy as a shield, blocking several shots aimed at some allies. They used the opportunity to fire around her, taking the enemies out. She spared a glance to other parts of the firefight. An Akatsuki fires at one enemy before getting its arm shot off from the side. It tries to turn to retaliate, but a Gloucester comes from above, slashing it in two.

She barely gets her head back to her fight to dodge several precise shots. She fires her harkens, only for them to bounce off shields emitted from a group of Glasgows. Sutherlands moved around the shield, firing at her and putting her on defense. A Gloucester boosts towards an exposed Burai, impaling it with a lance, much like Cornelia's old squad used.

Kallen tries to attack, only to get cut off by several more precise shots. Upon looking for the origin, several Lougas showed themselves with high powered long range rifles. "Damn it." The Lougas, being the slowest, were outfitted with long range rifles. The Glasgows, being unfit for knightmare on knightmare combat, were outfitted with shields and heavy armor. Sutherlands used mutual weaponry to provide support fire and counters. Finally, Gloucesters attack anything that gets too close to the formation. Outdated or not, these things were damn organized!

She dodged the Gloucester, ducking it and cutting it in half. She speeds through the Sutherland fire with her shield up, ramming the shield into that of the Glasgows. She pushes through their combined shield, spinning and slashing all of them apart. The Sutherlands surround her, only for her missile pod to open, firing six missiles out into the Sutherlands. She looks to the Lougas as they tried to fire at her, but she dodged the shots and cut them down. She rubbed some sweat off. "Todoh, how are you holding?"

His voice rang over the radio. "Well enough, but we're being overwhelmed by their numbers. Not to mention these formations they keep using."

"We just need to hold out until-" The barrel of the cannon ship starts to glow. "Oh no."

The main flagship fired a massive white laser directly for the Black Knight fleet. Kallen looked away. "Lelouch!"

The beam halted. She opened her eyes. The Shinkiro, piloted by Zero, used its Absolute Defense to block the blast head on. The blast subsides as everyone cheers. The Shinkiro draws a MVS sword, an addition for Suzaku's skillset, as it charged through, blasting Hadron blasts and slicing enemies apart.

(Scene change)

Seven soldiers bust into the bridge, meeting gunfire from the crewmen. The firefight takes a few seconds, as Valden and three crew members still stand. "The hell is this. . ." He gritted his teeth. 

"Sir. . . the power core for the main cannon is destroyed. Several troops seem to be on their way back here to protect you. Some. . . are the ones who destroyed it? They have no memory of what they did."

Valden's expression calmed, already coming to a conclusion. A cough caught the attention of the crew. "Very cute, now murder the good general." All three crew members saluted whoever Valden refused to look at.

He whipped around before they broke their salute, shooting them each. A clap sounded as he turned to look at a private. "So you have Geass." The clapping stopped.

"How do you know about Geass?" Lelouch asked with his face hidden by a flight helmet.

Valden smiled and stared at Lelouch. "Why don't you try to make me tell you."

Lelouch pulled his visor up, Geass in full use. "I command you to-" He was cut off by the glow of a red Geass in Valden's left eye. Suddenly, Lelouch's vision went dark. "W-what?" He felt a fist pound into his gut before being thrown to the floor. Lelouch coughed and gasped for air as he asked in anger. "How do you have Geass? WHO CONTRACTED YOU?!"

Valden chuckled, kicking the downed Lelough. "Like I'd tell you. Although, since you'll die here, I'll have you know all seven of the Dawn generals have a unique Geass." Lelouch gasped at that. "Mine allows me to nullify any one of the five senses upon eye contact. The effect lasts until I deactivate the eye. Good thing yours requires eye contact as well. Well good for me. Bad for you. As for you!" Lelouch heard the cocking of a gun. "Goodbye, whoever you are."

The entire ship rocked, causing Valden to stumble to the floor. In an instant, Lelouch's vision came back. They both came up to find the Shinkiro standing on the destroyed barrel and aft side of the ship. The roof of the bridge is blown apart as a black Sutherland comes in. This forces Valden to retreat from the bridge. Lelouch looks past the Sutherland to see Shinkiro already fighting off other threats. He jumps up onto the Sutherland, opening the cockpit and joining Euphemia. "YOU CAME BACK INTO THE BATTLE?!" He yelled at her.

"Hey! I fit in and nothing happened. I came to get you out. Good thing, too." She let him have the seat. "I barely know how to move the thing, anyway." She sounded sullen. He sighed.

"Thanks." He flew into the air, rejoining other troops just as the flagship started to fall towards the ocean. Just before it crashed into the ocean to sink, a red Gloucester blasts out towards another ship as the ships started to retreat. Flagship lost, and finding a Geass user on the other side must have intimidated them. As they left, Lelouch was nothing but seething in anger. "I miscalculated." He also has six others to deal with, including Layn. "They have Geass. A lot of it."

(Scene change)

Zero sat at a computer terminal. Behind him sat Kallen. "You wanted to see me?" Sazaku asked.

"Yeah, Suzaku."

"Don't call me that anymore. I'm Zero. That's it. I need to go to meetings for strategies to beat these guy. We still don't know why the flagship put up no fight."

Kallen coughed. "Well, that would be because of two people I loaned one of our Knightmares to." She said awkwardly. Zero shot up.

"What? How could y-" 

"Suzaku! They're here to help. They- um- they came back to save us." She said it like she couldn't believe it either. Under the mask, Suzaku scowled.

"Who?"

A new voice enters. "With how little Zero tends to show his face, I'm surprised you're so eager to see mine." A man in a black knight flight suit and helmet entered. Behind him, a woman's figure could be seen in the doorway, though he couldn't make her out.

Zero pulled up a gun. "Who are you?" Kallen pulled the gun down.

"Don't point that at him!" She looks to the other man. "Just take the damn helmet off and quit screwing with him!"

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry, Suzaku. I had to." 

Zero flinched as he started to recognize the voice. "Wha-"

Lelouch removed his helmet with a big smile on his face. "I took mine off. Your turn."

Suzaku was completely frozen. After a minute, he ripped off the Zero helmet, revealing his teary eyes. "HOW!? Why?! I stabbed you!"

Lelouch held a kind smile. "Well, I shot her," He pointed behind him. "And that didn't stop her."

Suzaku looked behind him as a familiar pink haired girl walked in. "W-. . . how. . . . Eup. . . hie-" He fell to his knees, looking back and forth between them.

"Did we break him?" Euphemia asked, confirming to him that it was her.

Lelouch stated in an unserious, yet still worried. "Pretty close to it."

Suzaku gasped to find words, only for Kallen's hand to touch his shoulder. "Don't worry. . . he'll explain."


	5. Chapter 5

Murmurs sound through the dark base as Black Knight pilots talk back and forth. They had already cheered over their victory, but sobered quickly realizing this was just an opening battle. Schneizel stood above them on a catwalk with Todoh and Ohgi with him.

"Hey, where's Zero?" Minami asked. (The one with glasses that never had MUCH to do)

"He's preoccupied at the moment. He's going through possibly battle strategies." Todoh answered.

"We are holding this meeting to get a first hand analysis on the enemy from you all." Ohgi asked. "Well, did anyone notice anything in particul-" He was cut off by the village loudmouth.

"How were they even able to fight us?" Tamaki interjected. "We should have been stomping them into the dirt with our seventh gen knightmares!" A few military 'hoouahs!' answered him.

Todoh addressed him. "Didn't you notice the enemy themselves?" Tamaki had no answer. Todoh continued. "How were we attacking the enemy?"

"Well. . ." Tamaki started. "We were using our superior power to try to overwhelm them-"

"Only to be met by long range heavy hitting fire from the Lougas." Todoh answered.

"More than likely upgraded to specifically make them excellent sniper style units."

Sugiyama questions next, though much more curious. "Well, shouldn't we have easily outmatched them at a range? Our units have superior weapons as well."

"The Glasgows are outfitted with high level shielding tech." Schneizel rubbed his temple. One of the grunt knights even spoke up.

"Yeah, those shields even blocked the Guren's attack!"

"It's not near the level of the Shinkiro's absolute defense." Schneizel put forward. "But it's high grade, especially when multiple group up to block bigger hits." 

"Then we overwhelm them! Come on, Todoh! You're a master of close combat! Charge their asses and slice n dice!" Tamaki spoke again.

Todoh looks to the masses. "Who here took any direct hits from their Sutherlands? Or even blocked shots with any sort of radiant shielding or Blaze Luminous shields we've been upgrading with?"

The men seemed to talk amongst themselves a moment. "Sir," A soldier asked. "My Gekka blocked several shots as I charged through at their other troops."

"The result?" Todoh inquired.

"We'll, I lost over 50% of the power in my shield in a single charge. Most of my knightmare has been totaled after my shield eventually lost power. My knightmare even started to slow down." Several soldiers gave looks and nods, having experienced similar disadvantages, while others were shocked.

"Wait. The Sutherlands didn't seem augmented at all." Tamaki was confused.

Schneizel answered yet again. "Each Sutherland was equipped with wide firing, automatic rifles. Whenever hit, our knightmares started to lose power. The guns are widespread shots to make sure at least some of their shots contact us."

"Some kind of EMP shot? Something in that sort." Chiba asked.

"Apparently." Todoh answered. "So, what were the points for the Gloucesters?"

Ohgi answered. "They seemed to have only base level augmentations to make them last slightly longer against our troops. Though they may have some upgrade we haven't noticed."

"We attack, Glasgows block. We charge through, Sutherlands power us down. Gloucesters keep us away as long as possible, Sutherlands continue to power us down. We get through their lines of defense, our knightmares are powered down enough or slow enough for the Lougas to pick us off." Schneizel explained, gaining shocked looks. "They planned SPECIFICALLY for our over reliance on upper level technology. Their numbers serves to help them as they have people ready to die for the strategy to work."

"The Gloucesters are suicide troops to keep us away while the others take us out. Disgusting." Todoh spoke. Everyone was silent.

"So, where does that leave us?" A soldier asked.

Schneizel smiled. "After the initial battle, they retreated with 60% of their troops, since a good deal were still on the flagship without leaving it. We are unclear as to why, but we are still at 80% fighting strength, so we have an advantage against that fleet." He frowned then. "But we have the majority of the power of Japan at our backs. While China hasn't experienced combat yet, Britannia's military isn't much stronger number wise than us, and we have no idea how many the enemy has to throw at us. It was only one fleet."

"Our next move." Ohgi asked. Schneizel smirked again.

"We make a counter strategy."

(Scene change)

"So, there are seven fleets? One general for each?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded. "We've been getting reports of two fleets attacking Africa and gaining surprising ground." He rubs his head. "I would guess two more are holding South America. The seventh will be guarding their home base."

"Antarctica." Lelouch answered. "I know that's where it is, but not any exact location. Plus all their equipment is camouflage colored for snow terrain. I can only guess what other defenses it has. Best thing for now is to take out their fleets one by one, exhaust his resources, regroup, then attack."

"Their knightmares are pathetically weak individually." Kallen. "I don't think they can have any seventh generation frames, but with the upgrades they've been giving to their troops. . ."

"They can't mass produce upper level knightmares, so they choose to upgrade what they have. I have no doubt they'll have some interesting toys for us, but for general troops? Not enough resources." Lelouch deduced.

Everyone nodded. "So how is this going to go?" Suzaku asked. "You're the brains."

Lelouch thought about it a moment. "Kallen, keep doing what you're doing." She face palmed. Nothing for her. "Euphie, all of your money and revenues for resources were through the royal family, were they not?" She nodded. Damn. They'll know who's asking if we touch that. "Well, I guess I'll check if my old accounts are all intact." Suzaku tilted his head.

"How and why would they still be there? Didn't Nunnally inherit them?"

"True, but she also has an entire royal empire's worth of money, so she shouldn't have needed to touch the accounts yet. Besides, the false identity of Lelouch Lamperouge has only been missing a few months, so as long as he isn't counted legally dead, it should be fine." Lelouch smiled. "Though I won't step into any banks any time soon. Euphie, would you mind picking up the money for me?" She nodded, though still confused. He looked to Suzaku. "You're still playing Zero for now."

"What?" He asked. "What will you be doing?" 

Lelouch smiled. "I assume Lancelot's been scrapped?" A nod was his answer. "Okay, then."

(Scene change)

"Are you sure, Valden?" A voice asked through the speakers.

"Yes. A Geass user is present in Japan. I'll deal with it, but now that he knows we have Geass, he's going to be a distraction. I'm going to try to get a foothold in Japan. Once you arrive, we'll crush Zero and find this Geass user. They pose the largest threats."

"Good thinking. We'll hold the invasion of India to come crush Japan with you." The connection cut out as Valden smirked.

"This time, I'll crush them all. Get my Knightmare prepared for top level combat."

(Scene Change)

"What are you doing?" Kallen asked as she stopped by Euphemia.

Euphie had been knelt down by a garden, petting a stray dog. "Just making friends." She replied happily. Kallen got an annoyed tic as she grumbled.

"We don't have time to play with animals. We're here to meet whoever Lelouch contacted." They had been standing in the park for an hour.

"Well, what would you have me do? We've been waiting a while." She smiled at the dog. "Go now! Have a wonderful day." The dog barks and runs off. She turns to Kallen. "So how long have you love him?"

Kallen choked on her drink, spitting up soda onto the side walk and gasping for air.

"Oh? That long?" Euphie questioned. Kallen waved her hands back a forth, crossing and uncrossing.

"Woah! Where did that come from? I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked at Euphie, who gave her a questioning look.

"But you kissed him. We saw you from the afterlife." She said it like it was normal. "Kallen, why are you redder than your hair?"

Kallen's face pulsed red over and over with her increasing heart beat. "Sh-shut up!" The two look to the entrance to the park while two figures walked in. Kallen immediately choked up and shoved Euphie into a bush, hearing a 'WHA-' as Euphie fell into it. She straightened up as she prepared to meet them.

"Ahhhh, I should have assumed Zero of all people was the one to contact me." An enlightened voice called in before getting exasperated. "What does he want now? Another shield upgrade or something?" The white haired man spoke.

"How have you been Lloyd? Cecile?" Kallen asked nervously, looking between them and standing between them and the bush Euphie was now hidden in. "And no, I'm just supposed to give you some plans he's had lying around."

"At a time like this?" Cecile asked, coming around beside Lloyd. "I mean, new model knightmares are great, but I would think he'd focus on strategies for the current battles." Kallen just scrathes her head.

"Well, he's not exactly the easiest person to read." She hands Lloyd a flash drive along with a note. Lloyd reads the note.

The smile on his face widens, then widens more. He gets a slight gleam in his eye. "Oh hoooooo! I LOVE IT!" He pockets both bits of info into his jacket as he turns to walk away. "Lets go, Ms Cecile."

"What?" Cecile and Kallen asked. "Is it that exciting you can't talk for five minute?" Cecile asked.

He just kept walking with a small, slightly lecherous chuckle.

"Guess so." Cecile sighed. "We'll contact back in a few days." she walked after Lloyd.

Kallen was confused. "Could it possibly be THAT good?" She almost walked away in thought before. . . "Crap!" She reached into the bush and pulled Euphie out, who had a branch in her hair and dirt on her. "I'm SORRY!"

Euphie laughed. "Well, Lulu didn't think those two would show up themselves, so he didn't worry about anyone recognizing me." She patted some dirt from her dress. "Well, that was fun either way."

Kallen sighed and glared ahead. "Anything is fun with you, isn't it?"

(Scene Change: Two days later)

A red Gloucester lands on the top of a crippled building. It overlooks the entire construction site. "This district is where Britannia met their last great foe." Valden's voice sounded. "The start of Japan's liberation." The Gloucester pulls its combat lance with the right hand. "Let his location be the beginning of Japan's demise." He looked at the sign for the district. Shinjku Ghetto.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the f-"

"WHAT IS-"

A woman screams before her home is smashed through. Another family home is blown apart by oncoming fire. The knightmare leaps high into the air, launching several missiles from a missile attachment along the back. The red Gloucester lands as the Shinjuku Ghetto lights up in flames. The pilot of the knightmare smiles.

General Valden cues his mic. "Everyone, now."

Elsewhere, a harbor bustles with everyday business as everyone looks to the distance, seeing various warships. The people, knowing full well of the attacks on Japan, have only a few seconds before long range fire starts to bombard the city.

Another city experiences similar attacks as ships rise from under the large river beside it. Knightmares land and raid as they flood onto the mainland.

A voice calls over the radio. "Sir, are you sure you should be out there on your own?"

Valden smirks. "I'll be fine. Soldiers, good luck on your mission. I have my own to accomplish." He then switched his radio to all frequencies. "Greetings Japan. The Dawn have risen to your islands. Stay calm and just enjoy the show. Zero, you'll need your armies to face mine, but I hereby challenge your greatest knight here at Shinjuku Ghetto. If none shows to face me. . ." His smile widens. "This Ghetto will burn once more."

(Scene Change)

"I'll kill that bastard!" Kallen exclaims as she activates the Guren. "Is the Shinkiro mobilized, too?" She looks to the screen, finding Schneizel.

"No, not yet. You will answer their champion. I will answer their main force. Todoh will head to their southern attack. Ohgi is organizing the traditional military to defend the northern attack. We're keeping the Shinkiro back to back up any location that needs the extra help." 

She couldn't argue the logic. Her thoughts are cut off by Zero, erm, Susaku. "Win this, Q-1. It would be embarrassing to lose to a Gloucester."

She almost made a come back, but she decided against it. She thought to herself. 'Why do I have a bad feeling? This guy couldn't possibly think he stands a chance against me.' She launched the Guren out and headed for the Ghetto.

(Scene Change)

A knightmare lance pierces another building and collapses it as Valden rampages through the ghetto laughing like a madman. "Come on! Where's my fight!" He ruins half the Ghetto before his sensors go off. He smirks while speaking in his knightly voice. "It's about time you came to defend your people. I was about to question your honor!"

His Gloucester uses its lance barely in time to block a kick as his whole knightmare is launched into a building by the Guren. The Guren lands with Kallen speaking back. "Honor my ass! You attacked civilians while having the gaw to tell them to be calm."

Valden stands back up. "Heh. You caught me. Though, we were planning on scrapping this place anyway. Any place marred by Britannian cruelty would simply be wiped from existence." He took his combat stance. "Are you ready?"

Kallen chuckled. "You REALLY intend on fighting a seventh generation Knightmare, the Guren no less, with that pathetic piece of junk?" Valden lunged forward with his Gloucester lance, only for the Guren to catch the lance with its claw arm. "See what I mean?" She repeats as the lance metal starts to crush inward.

Valden laughed. "Do you?" Kallen activated the radiation blast from the claw as her sensors light up.

"Radiation spike? From the-" The lance lights red just like Guren's attack as a large explosion results between the knightmares, launching them apart and destroying a block in the ghetto. Large amounts of dust and debris cloud the area. The Guren gets up as Kallen shakes off the damage. "Only a small amount of damage, but what the hell was. . ." She looked to the debris as the lance speared through towards her. She dodges to the right as she raises the claw arm, charging another shot. Valden appears in the debris as she fires.

"Go Blaze Luminous Armor!" Kallen's eyes widen. Gloucesters don't have Blaze Luminous systems. Valden powers through Kallen's shot, barreling into her and pinning her to the wall of a building. Having not taken the full hit, the armor still remained partially intact. "The Blaze Luminous shielding for this knightmare lies between the true armor and the outer shell."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kallen questioned as the armor on the Gloucester started to glow a bit from the inside.

"The outer shell of armor is lined with heat reliant explosive while the Blaze Luminous heats it up and protects the true Knightmare underneath." He laughed as the armoring for the false Gloucester started to explode. "This is no Gloucester, my friend." BOOM!

The explosion forces the Guren through the building it was pinned on. Kallen rolls it to its feet, examining the damage. "Nothing too bad. That wasn't as much boom as I feared." She released a breath. She looked over to the lance in the ground as it split apart, revealing a large one sided sword.(Think the giant ass sword used by the Strike in Gundam Seed.) The energy blade lit red as a knightmare sped through, grabbing the blade and slashing at the Guren. Kallen jumps into the sky and hovers in flight while looking at the new knightmare. Slender build. Smooth look. Red with black accenting. The left arm was bulkier than the rest slightly, with a brace-like device on the fore arm. It held the sword with its right arm while a blood red Blaze Luminous shield lit all around it. It truly was an armor, the shield encasing the whole Knightmare hovering mere inches over the armor of the knightmare.

Kallen was too busy taking it the look, she almost didn't hear the sensors. "Whoa. That sword uses the same radiant tech the Guren uses." She then noticed the blaze luminous armor did NOT cover any portion of the knightmare's left bulked arm.

"Admiring some of our work?" Valden's voice snapped her out of her stupor. "You didn't think we were that stupid to fight you without having something to back up our bark?"

Kallen was forced to think back, remembering Lelouch talking about how he was sure they had their own toys for us. "Great. He's right. . . again." She glared daggers at her view screen. "Big deal! You have one seventh gen in your fleet. You think Japan's going to fall to you even if you defeat me?" The Guren took a combat stance. "That's if you can!"

Valden smirked in his knightmare. "Our objective isn't to win." Kallen didn't seem fazed as he continued. "One thing we learned as we studied the old Britannia's fall was how strong the Black Knights became. Inadvertently, you all became our biggest threat. As such, we need you all gone."

Kallen smirked. "You're doing a bang up job. We're on the winning end here."

Valden laughed, causing her to scowl. "You are ignorant, aren't you? There's seven fleets we control! The Black Knights make up about a third of your side's fighting strength. You've been struggling against a SEVENTH of ours! We aren't here to win. We're here to weaken you so the next fleet can destroy you!"

"WHAT?!" Kallen went a little white with that revelation.

"You're playing into us! The fleet with me is sacrificial. As long as we weaken you by only a ship or so, it'll be fine." He then pointed his knightmare's sword at the Guren. "The second objective. . . is you."

Kallen snapped her focus back to him when he said that. "What do you mean?"

"As far as we can tell, there are three knightmare pilots that are true threats amongst your men. The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, and you, Zero's personal knight who faced the best of the Knights of the Round, Susaku, one on one." He smiled. "YOU are the second objective. You are the one I'm here to kill."

Kallen's glare deepens as she prepares herself. "You're here to kill me?" She thought back to Lelouch. He just came back, and she had more planned for them. "I'm gonna kill you just for threatening what I protect." The claw of the Guren glows. "DIE!" She blasts him with her Radiant blast as he stands and takes the hit. The shot stops as Valden still stands there with the Luminous Armor on.

"You didn't even let me explain why I can beat you." He smiled more. "This knightmare's armor isn't on the same level as that 'Absolute Defense' Zero is so proud of, but it can survive a hit from your knightmare." His knightmare lifts off the ground, hovering into the air next to the Guren. "This knightmare uses your technology, and perfectly displays your barbaric ways of fighting. It purely represents the 'night' the Dawn seeks to eradicate. With it's coloration, it gains the perfect name, being red as the Harvest Moon." He slashes at the Guren, which dodges and moves back as it charges after her, giving multiple slash attacks for the Guren to parry away with its MVS knife.

The Guren knocks a slash away, speeding within reach and grabbing Valden's sword arm with its claw. The claw arm's attack begins to clash against the Luminous armor as the shield begins to fade. "Guess you can't take a point blank hit!" Kallen boasts.

"You fool." The bulked arm of the Harvest Moon punches right into the Guren's side, releasing a large spark as the Knightmares are blasted away from each other.

"What the-" Kallen snapped to just in time to dodge away from a slash. The sword gashes at the Guren's chest, but otherwise no fatal damage. She blasts Valden again, the blast halting him as she gains distance. She looks at his knightmare arm as the armor plate like device on the left arm deactivates and stops sparking. Her knightmare sensors go again as she looks at them. "70% power left?! HOW-" She stopped, remembering how the troops were each informed the enemies strengths. . .

"_Whenever hit, our knightmares started to lose power. . ."_

_"Some kind of EMP shot? Something in that sort." _

Kallen took a defensive stance, using her MVS knife to parry the sword as it slashed away, nicking away at the MVS blade. It wouldn't last forever. "If I attack at a range, I won't have the power to take him out through that damned armor. If I get past the sword, he'll use that arm to take away my power." She thinks for a second. "Guess that's why that arm isn't protected by the Luminous. The EMP would sap away at the Knightmare's own power-" Her eyes widened. Her faced burned with determination. "I won't let you beat me so easily!"

The Guren halted as the Harvest Moon charged. The distance closed as Valden went for impalement, missing by mere inches when the Guren ducked the sword, going in to grab. Valden smiled as his left arm went to strike the Guren. Then his eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Guren's claw clashed and gripped around the EMP arms punch.

Kallen glances to her power. 60%.. "COME ON!" She powers the arm as the Radiant Surger activates, destroying the EMP arm causing a large explosion between both Knightmares and disabling both flight gears to launch them both toward the ground.

Valden's cockpit flicked to life and death over and over as Kallen's did the same. "Good move." He has to admit with a smile. "I under estimated you."

Both knightmare smacked into the ground, sparking a moment, being they each came back up. Valden looked to his status. "30% power. My own device packs a punch, but didn't take it all." He looked to the Guren.

In there, Kallen sweated a bit. "5% power and dropping." Not enough for another claw attack. She drew the MVS knife out again as Valden's knightmare's Luminous Armor flickered.

"Hm, some of the systems were wiped by the EMP. Not enough to activate the full armor. He looks to the Guren. "Fine." The armor activates fully around the chest to protect the cockpit as the rest fades away entirely. He raises his sword one handed. "Come at me." He smiled, knowing his position was much better than hers.

They stared down for what felt like an eternity, then charged. Kallen went to strike as Valden clashed his sword into his MVS knife, halting her attack. She took her claw arm and rammed it into Valden's head, starting to crush into it. She looked to the left as her knife started to get cut through. "Damn it. . .come on." The claw started to lose power and is no longer able to crush into Valden's knightmare. She looks to the MVS knife as it's cut through. The Radiant energy from the sword starts to slowly cut into the Guren. Valden's voice chuckled through the radio.

"I win." Valden states just as a beep catches his attention. The Harvest Moon is knocked away into a building as the Guren falls down, powerless. Kallen exits the cockpit to look up at her savior, a dark violet Vincent with blue accents and blue cape attached to the back. The main weapon is a polearm MVS naginata, the offhand holding a new tech rifle.

"Only THREE pilots you needed to worry about?" A royal voice sounded. "The Goddess of Victory is offended."

Kallen stares in awe. "Cornelia?"

"Q-1. Thank you for the effort. This man defeated you with trickery, nothing more. Allow me to end him for his dishonor against you." Kallen smiles.

"I have no complaints." The Vincent takes its combat stance as Valden climbs from the building rubble.

"Cornelia. We didn't expect to have to deal with you within Japan." Valden smirked. "This changes things." He glances at both the Vincent and the downed Guren. "We'll have to do this another time. We can make it a double date."

Cornelia scowls. "I'd rather deal with you and be done with it." She began to attack as Valden rams his sword into the ground and flies off. She halts as the sword lights and explodes in a flare, blinding everyone. "COWARD!"

The light clears as Cornelia's Vincent stands alone with the Guren. Kallen slumps, disappointed. "Great. . ." The Vincent cockpit opens as Cornelia steps from it.

"Q-1, I'll need you back in your knightmare. I'll carry you back to base."

Kallen nods. "Call me Kallen, okay? Nice to finally meet you." Probably since I'll need to eventually if Lelouch is back. . .

(scene change)

Kallen sat bandaged and sitting on Zero's bed. "The guy was good, okay? How the hell could I know about his crap." Lelouch chuckled.

"Well, at least Cornelia got there in time." Euphemia said to calm Kallen.

Kallen looked to Lelouch. "So, genius boy. What happened with the other battles?"

"Suzaku took the Shinkuro out to take care of the southern raid with Todoh. Schneizel handled the middle battle well enough. I gave instructions as Zero to help the northern battle." Lelouch spoke calmly.

"So Zero helped personally with two battles?" Kallen spoke, a little afraid of people noticing something.

"Zero's done more surprising things. Besides, can't have Suzaku ruin the method Zero does things." He spoke calmly once more.

Suzaku was not pleased as he entered the room in Zero's garb. "Yeah, I noticed your stunt." He sighed as he took his helmet off. "Wouldn't be as hard if we didn't have to keep you hidden."

Lelouch smirked. "Give it a couple weeks. Now, we need to plan for the next confrontation." Everyone looked at him. "I want Valden dead, but he's going to come with the next general they have, which means two Geass users to deal with, and I'm going to assume each general in the Dawn is also a Knightmare pilot."

They all looked down. "What do we do until they attack?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch smiled. "Live for once."

(scene change)

Kallen slumped her shoulders. Lelouch was busy setting up ways for her and Euphie to live in the city. Suzaku would also be put in their situation, since he's legally dead too. Lelouch does plan on switching with him. She walked back into Ashford. "All the while, I have nothing to do." She sits in class next to Rivalz.

"HEY, did you hear?"

"What?" Probably a new event of the week Rivalz seems to be into.

"There's a new student. Apparently, everyone loves him." Kallen smirked and waved it off.

In her mind, she was reeling. 'please tell me Lelouch isn't coming here.' The door opened as the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have a new student here today. Allow me to introduce-" The new student walked in before the que.

He had red orangish hair, a build similar to Suzaku's, and dark blue eyes. The hair was parted to the side to keep his eye length hair out of his vision. He very light, almost invisible freckles as he looked to the class. "Yeah, I don't care much for general introductions. Yo, my names Axel Nolan. I was told this academy had just what I needed, so here I am." He sat there as everyone eye'd him. He tilted his head, staring back. "Okay then?" He smiled to the teacher apologetically. "Where do I sit?" **(His voice is like Kenshin)**

"Just pick somewhere." Axel nodded and walked up the steps to pick a spot. He eyed each person in the room, presumably checking out who looked the friendliest, but went he looked at Kallen, he looked just a little too long. Just before he took a seat, they met eyes. That's when she started to panic inside. His right eye had a dull, nonexistent orange glow around the blue color as she, for a moment, swore she saw an orange Geass symbol obscured by the blue. It was only there a moment as he smiled warmly and sat down. She turned to pay attention to the lecture like nothing happened, though. . .

'WHAT THE HELL IS A GEASS USER DOING HERE?!' she screamed inside her head. 'I think I saw it, but I can't be one hundred percent sure.'

Behind her, he also seemed to be having an inner monologue, but his face contained nothing but amusement. 'So she's the one to lead me to him. . .'


	7. Chapter 7

"Kallen, what's wrong?" That's seven times. "Talk to me!" Eight. Shut up already. "What's up between you and that guy back there?" Rivalz was trying her patience.

She whipped around and replied in her fake illness voice. "Nothing! I just need fresh air. Feeling a bit woozy." However, Rivalz scowled and ran ahead of her, halting her.

"Now, I'd roll with that any other time, but no." She glared at him, but he didn't falter. "I used to accept any excuse from Lelouch when he started to disappear at a moment's notice, and look what happened? I'm not out of the loop anymore. Tell me what's going on." They looked at each other, neither backing down until Kallen's glare started to fade. Just as she was about to speak. . .

"Heya." They both looked over, surprised to see the red haired Axel leaning on the far wall. "Lover's spat?"

Kallen looks away scowling. "None of your business."

Rivalz arches his brow as he looks to Axel. "It's a private conversation, but hey, you're new right? What's your story?" He was back in his normal Rivalz mode with a smile.

Axel chuckled. "Well, not much to it. I used to live in Britannia, and I transferred here because of the atmosphere."

Kallen turned to him, slightly less hostile. "You said to the class that you heard you could find what you're searching for here. What is that?"

Axel smiles wide. "A sudden interest from a fellow cute redhead? I must be lucky." His tone held a sarcastic undertone, which only pissed her off more. She bolted down the hall away from him, leaving Rivalz confused.

"She always so pissy to strangers?" He asked Rivalz.

"I don't know." Rivalz answered hesitantly.

"You mentioned a. . . Lelouch? Was it? Surely you can't mean the demon emperor." Axel asked like he was half interested.

Rivalz jolted from the question, feeling uncomfortable with the guy, but replied happily as always. "Yep, we went to school here together." Axel nodded as if in thought.

"I see. What was he like?" Rivalz didn't like where this was going, but didn't know what this was about.

"Why the interest?" He asked carefully. Axel's smile faded as he took an emotionless face.

"I'm interested in what his connection was with her."

. . .

"A Geass user?" The voice over the phone spoke. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. He's setting off all my alarms. I don't know anything about him, but he said his name was Axel Nolan." Kallen spoke over the phone. She waited a minute while looking around the alley for any eavesdroppers. "Anything on him, Lulu?"

At Lelouch's current hideout, a hidden room under some old warehouses he built as a backup base during his rebellion, he sat at a computer. "His name appears all over the place. He's been in every Britannian controlled area, originating in Ireland. Guess that explains the hair. It's weird that he's been through North America, Africa, Asia, and Europe alike, but otherwise nothing associating him with any group, but be careful with him."

"Okay, but he won't leave me the hell alone! He's in every single class I have. . . He might be working for someone."

"Well, there's an insta fix for this situation." Lelouch smiles. "See if you can get any info out of him, but if all else fails, lead him here tonight and I'll force the information out of him with my Geass."

Kallen replies worried. "You sure? What if he's with the Dawn? If that Valden creep has Geass, this guy might have something to help him as well."

"Suzaku will be here as well. If the guy turns out to be a problem I can't handle, Suzaku can take him out."

Kallen nods to herself. "Okay. I'll-"

"So, this is where you went." She turned around to see Axel standing at the end of the alleyway. "Keeping secrets?"

"Are you?" She asked angrily. He chuckles.

"Of course?" He said as if it was obvious but not sure if it was the answer she wanted. "Who doesn't keep secrets? Although. . ." He starts to step forward towards her. "I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

"Who are you?" He stops and smiles. "Are you working for the Dawn?" His smile widened. "What are you after?"

He chuckled. "Answer me this. . . What is your relationship with Lelouch Lamperouge?"

Kallen scowled. She was about to say he's been dead until Lelouch's voice cut in from the phone she had yet to hang up. "Kallen, bring him here as soon as you can."

She nods to herself. She hangs up the phone as Axel asks another question. "Are you to take me to him?" That question stopped her cold. "Is he the 'unknown Geass user' Valden told us of?" Axel smiled. Kallen started to sweat. He WAS with the Dawn.

She simply said. "Come on." As hateful as possible.

. . .

"This place is dirtier than a pornstar's closet." Axel scowled as they walked through metallic hallways further underground. "Seriously, this place is so far, I'll have plenty of problems getting out." He grumbled.

Kallen ignored him as she came to the final door. This place was a good distance from Lelouch and Euphemia's current hideout, but was in the same general location. "We're here." 

They walked into the large dark room with little light. No one else was present. Kallen lead Axel to the middle of the room under a well lit light. He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, hearing an echo that seemed to disappear into the darkness quickly. He then whistled, impressed. "This place is friggin' huge."

"That is no concern for you." A familiar voice rang. Axel and Kallen looked around for the voice until Zero stepped into the light. Kallen could tell it was Suzaku. "State your business here in Japan."

Axel smiles, a little too smug for the situation. "Ooooo, an audience with the famous Zero. Well, A Zero that is." he chuckled lightly. "Give me one reason to answer you."

Zero nodded, before turning to his side to reveal the violet Geass symbol in the darkness. The command hits dead on, leaving Axel to stand there, waiting. Lelouch calls out as he steps from the darkness. "Tell us who you are, you're objective, and kill yourself upon my command." stacking his orders to exploit his one time use per person.

Axel nods emotionless. "I am Axel Nolan, 3rd commanding general of the Dawn. Ordinarily, I would be giving commands to my troops via communications, though General Valden has graciously taken that over as planned. My objective is the same as it always it for the Dawn. Move to a location believed to hold a Geass user, detain them, bring them in or kill them should they be too much a threat."

Lelouch took this all in. "As I thought. Go ahead and kill yourself."

Axel nodded. "Yes, my l- HAHAHAHA!" His outburst of laughter caught them by surprise. "Sorry, I couldn't keep the charade up anymore." He speaks wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I told you that based on my own will, not yours. At what point did you think that same trick would work?" Axel looked up at Lelouch, his left blue eye containing the Geass symbol. . . upside down.

Lelouch barely spoke. "Geass Canceler!" Lelouch pulled a gun out, pointing at Axel as Kallen pulls her hidden switchblade out. Suzaku, as Zero, pulls out a sword hidden under his cape, the same used to kill Lelouch in Zero Requiem. Axel claps as they surround him with a smile.

"Thank you for serving yourself up to me, usually Geass users tend to give me a better chase!" He then takes a contact out of his right eye, revealing an orange Geass eye. "But, I guess it would have been pointless anyway."

Kallen attacks from behind as Axel's Geass activates. He catches her switchblade arm by the wrist, barely looking as he pulls her over him while Suzaku attempts to impale him. He uses her body to force him to avert the sword as he sweeps his foot to Suzaku's ankle, pulling Zero's footing out. He pushes forward and punches Suzaku back as Kallen rolls to her feet. His Geass deactivates when he takes his eyes off Suzaku and reactivates when looking at Kallen.

He once more parries her aside, hitting her footing out and tossing her hard into the metal floor, kicking the switchblade away. Suzaku swings his sword at Axel, but the enemy general ducks the swing, falling back as he kicking Suzaku's right hand, knocking the sword out of the grip. Once more, the Geass deactivates, then reactivates upon changing what he looks at. Suzaku catches the sword just above him with his left hand, spinning back around to slash again, but Axel moves too fast as he elbows him away.

Axel then hears soft clicks, his Geass activating once more as he wheels around to hold his right arm in front of his face as two gunshots are heard. Lelouch stands holding the gun towards Axel as the redhead lowers his arm, unharmed. "How?!" Lelouch asked. Axel holds his arm up, pulling the sleeve down to show the bullets stuck in his skin. His Geass switches off and on again as he uses the right arm to guard to his right, blocking Suzaku's sword strike and breaking the sword.

He brings his arm down, gripping Suzaku and pulling him into a jawline punch, knocking off his Zero helmet. Suzaku hits the ground hard, almost unconscious. Axel then shows surprise as Lelouch jumps onto his back into a choke hold with his left arm while trying to use his right to point the gun at Axel's temple. The Geass activates once more just as Lelouch lines up a point blank shot before Axel whips the man up and slams him into the charging Kallen.

Suzaku gets up and charges again. The action is obscured in darkness as nothing is heard in the warehouse but strikes and grunts of pain. Lelouch hits the ground, his vision blurring as he sees Kallen hit the ground. Axel steps over Kallen, looking at Suzaku who is still recuperating. Lelouch, before blacking out, throws his gun at Kallen just as Axel's orange Geass appears. She catches the weapon and unloads the clip into Axel's defending up. Upon the clip being empty, Axel moves his arm to show his smile. Just before he strikes, Suzaku kicks his leg out from behind, grabbing it and throwing Axel away.

The redheaded man rolls to his feet, seeing Suzaku's eyes and finding a dull ring like glow in his eye associated with Geass. Before he can do anything about it, the two charge, Suzaku hearing one word in his mind. 'Live.' Suzaku ducks a hit, knocking Axel's leg out, to the redhead's surprise, and kneeing him in the jaw. Axel falls and rolls to his feet. He smiles as a trail of blood leaves the corner of his mouth. Suzaku takes a fighting stance.

Axel chuckles. "Well, well, well. A Geass command. Wonder who that's from?" He looks to the unconscious Lelouch. "Oh well, enough of that." He looks up as his blue eye lights up. A wave seems to emanate through the warehouse and, upon hitting Suzaku, the glow around his eyes from the Live command disappears.

"Wha-" Suzaku was shaken a moment being Axel rams his right fist into Suzaku's face, launching his across the ground, out cold. Axel smiles, then turns serious as his orange Geass eye activates once more. He hops to his left, dodging a spear tackle from behind with Kallen. He then brings his right elbow right onto her back, crashing her body into the metal floor, knocking her out as well.

He looks around to make sure they're out before pulling his shirt sleeve all the way up, showing all the bullet marks and the long cut from Suzaku's sword. He whips the arm around, bone popping sounds being heard as he clenched his fist with a smile. "I love cybernetics." He didn't know he was speaking out loud, but oh well. He walks to Lelouch, gripping the man and hauling him over his shoulder. "Now, you got a meeting with us." He smiled as he turned to the exit, his Geass activate the whole time now. Just as he got the the still opened door, he stopped. "Get out of the way."

In front of him, Rivalz stood in shock and horror of what he just say.

Axel sighed. "I only do as I'm told. Please move." Rivalz shakes as he more or less collapses into the wall beside him in shock as Axel walks out the exit. "Now, to get the hell out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh my god, my own bed.' he thought. He walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed, instantly sleeping. . . for about five seconds.

"Sir, General Valden wishes to debrief you on capturing the enemy."

"HAH! If you will, please tell him to blow it out his ass." The soldier shook his head and walked out. "Sleep. . . finally."

"Sir-"

I cut him off with a glare. "I've been in Britannia under cover all over the place since I was a child, so if you disrupt my first meeting with my personal bed one more time, I will shove your own foot somewhere between your lungs and colon. Clear?"

The covers were then ripped away, throwing Axel off the bed. "How about if I ruin your sleep instead." Valden said sternly. Axel sulked as he sat indian style in his own room.

"Can this not wait. It took about eight hours to get here carrying the guy." Valden was not amused.

"No, we have to discuss everything with your mission." snoozing sounds were heard, irritating Valden further. BAM! Axel's head his the floor while Valden rubbed his wrist. "If your Geass worked in your sleep, you would never wake up." Axel rubbed the sore spot and looked up tired. "If you showed half the enthusiasm you have in combat here, you might make a good commander. Where's your damn pride?"

Axel yawned. "In my work?" They just stared at each other before Valden grabbed the back of Axel's shirt, dragging him.

"That might be the closest you've come to making me laugh." He said, ignoring the stream of curses Axel grumbled while being drug.

(Scene Change)

Valden stood at attention, once more in a good mood. "Greetings, Lord Aldrich." The view screen showed the raven haired leader. "Pleasure seeing you in good health."

"Don't be so formal, Valden. You know our group is past the formalities. Did Axel finish his mission?" Valden slumped a little, checking behind him to see if Axel was still awake.

In the commanding chair of the bridge, Axel sat, still awake, but barely. "Yes. I took the direct approach. They tried a confrontation, and I took him down."

"Oh? Anyone we should be wary of?" Layn Aldrich seemed more than hopeful for an adversary.

"Well, considering the world would want him dead if they discovered he was still alive. . ." Axel started. Layn picked up on it and seemed content.

"Ah, he survived? Well, as things stand, he is of no concern. Better yet." Layn mulls it over. "I want him alive, but don't give him the slightest opportunity to use his Geass."

Valden objects. "Maybe we should just kill him now? Knowing who he is, we should simply crush him to guarantee victory."

Layn, for the first time, shows irritation. "A guaranteed victory? A victory against an adversary who cannot properly defend themselves contains no struggle. It is no victory. It would be a slaughter. If Lelouch is capable of escaping you, then I'll relish the challenge. If not, then you can have your way and be his executioner. For now, he lives." Layn turns away from the paling Valden towards Axel. "And Axel."

Axel jolts awake. "Uh, yeah?"

"Once the current assignment is complete." Layn paused for emphasis. "Go back to tracking C.C."

Axel's eyes went wide. "Uh, Geass doesn't work on her kind. Tracking her will be difficult."

Layn chuckled. "How hard can it be to find a girl with neon green hair? Find her." The screen cut out. Valden and Axel both sighed in annoyance.

(Scene Change)

"Ow. . . What happened?" Suzaku sat up from a bed. He looked around, surprised to be in Lelouch's safe house. He looked around, finding Kallen dead unconscious on another bed. He could swear he could hear murmurs from the door, but his ears were ringing. He clutched his ear as he tried to recall what happened. The last thing he remembered was that Axel guy's fist. . . Suzaku jolted up. "Lelouch!"

He tripped into the floor, causing a good deal of pain. He heard the door open before hearing two voices yell his name. "Suzaku!" They hauled him onto the bed, getting him still. He looked and saw Euphie smiling. "How you feeling?"

Suzaku was still dazed, but tried his best to reply. "Erm, my mouth feels numb, my bones ache, and where is Lelouch?"

Euphie looked away. "You have a lot of bruises and I assume a fracture or two, and Lelouch-"

"Was captured." A voice he recognized cut her off.

Suzaku whipped to him. "Rivalz?" The blue haired man offered a small smile before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I followed the guy to that warehouse place and saw him pound you three like abused children. I was going to try calling an ambulance or something when the princess here showed up to get you out." 

Suzaku sat there. "Great." His fist clenched. "I can't believe we lost Lelouch that easily!" Then he snapped to the true issue. "Wait. . . you know, Rivalz? Everything?"

Rivalz nodded slowly. "Me and the princess-" 

"Euphemia." Euphie interjected.

"-Have been going over all of that for about eight hours." Suddenly, a phone started to ring in the room. Suzaku tried to go to his clothes, but Euphie stopped him.

"I'll get it." She went to his belongings and pulled a phone out. "Yes?" . . . She looked to Suzaku. "The Black Knights have located the second fleet just outside Japanese territory." Back to the phone. "I'll pass the message. Thank you." Not two seconds after getting off the phone, it rang again. This time, a more royal theme playing.

"Give it to me." Suzaku commanded. She complied as he didn't really sound like it was a choice. He opened the phone. "Zero, here." . . .

(scene change)

The door opened letting the red headed man into the room as he leaned onto the nearest wall, sliding down to sit against it. The brown haired prisoner eyed him warily as he sat on a make shift bed in a restraint jacket. "Any reason you came here?" Lelouch asked.

Axel grumbled. "I came here to get peace and quiet. Don't you go and get chatty now, too."

Axel shut his eyes. "Don't you worry if I were to attack you?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope." Axel didn't even open his eyes to answer.

"What does your Geass do?"

No response this time. Silence filled the room for a full minute, so Lelouch continued. "You kept activating and reactivating it every time you had to switch who you were facing. Why?"

Axel smirked, opening his left blue Geass Canceler eye. "Why don't you try and make me answer? Oh wait, you blew your one shot." He shut his eye again. "Now, goodnight."

Lelouch waited a moment. He started to whisper as he put a few pieces together. "Your job is to hunt Geass users WHILE being one of seven generals." Axel's eye opened as he started to listen. "Your Geass Canceler is a given to help you deal with us, and whenever we used a weapon on you, you only defended with your right arm." Axel smiled. He didn't think there was time to be that observant during the scuffle they had. "Your Geass can focus on one thing." The smile faded. "And when focused, you perfectly countered every move the subject of you Geass tried." Lelouch looked at Axel again. "Bismark's Geass was able to let him see a few seconds into the future, allowing him to perfectly interpret his opponent's moves. Is that your ability?" Axel sighed.

"No. No two Geass abilities can't coexist and be the same. I've had mine almost all my life, and this Bismark is someone who died a couple months ago, if I'm not mistaken. We could not possibly have the same ability."

Lelouch nodded. "A form of mind reading? An off-shoot of how Mao's ability worked? You were capable of using it on people you didn't have direct vision of, so you don't require eye contact."

Axel stood up and made for the door. "As entertaining as this is, I'm gonna go somewhere else to sleep. Maybe the cargo hold. . ."

"You used it to get out of there, didn't you?" Axel stopped. Lelouch continued, glaring at Axel's back. "We picked that location to make it next to impossible for you or anyone following to make it out without one of us to guide you. The only explanation is that your Geass led you out. How?"

Axel tilted his head, wondering something. "The Power of Kings, isn't it?" Lelouch blinked after hearing that.

"What?"

"Your Geass is the Power of Kings, the ability to command anyone to do any action. The name of a given power can be quite telling of its nature. You could say that mine is the Power of True Sight." He turned and locked eyes with Lelouch. "My Geass focuses on a single goal, then shows me the exact pattern, movements, and actions I need to do in order to accomplish the goal I have in mind." Axel closed his eyes, waiting for Lelouch to catch on.

"To accomplish a goal. . ." Lelouch narrowed his vision. "It showed you to follow Kallen, since your goal was to reach me." Axel nodded. "You switched between whoever was attacking you, so it would tell you exactly how to block, parry, or counter everything perfectly. Only moves that your Geass doesn't focus on can reach you." He said, remembered how Axel was started as Lelouch almost shot his temple point blank until the orange Geass flared. "That's why you're their hunter. You face Geass users one on one, shut down their Geass abilities, then use yours to tell you how to win."

Axel smiled wide. "I don't even know how I'm gonna win sometimes until my Geass shows me that part."

Lelouch smiles and looks down. "Thanks. Now, I know exactly how to beat you."

Axel doesn't even respond, but smiles. This could be interesting. But now for bed.

_**Author's note: Valden's personality is one of your traditional warrior style generals. Like say, Ramba Ral from Gundam or Shipmaster from Halo. He's enjoys combat and challenges, but dislikes doing things the hard way when something easier can be done. Also a little bit of Sarge from Red vs Blue with his Sarge-Grif relationship with Axel. **_

_**Axel is based off of me. Lazy as hell, but when it comes to a job that he can truly enjoy, he turns game face and enjoys it a little too much. He can easily turn on decisions if, after his initial decision, he thinks too much and finds the other option just a more fun way of doing things. Probably the least devoted to any cause, and more devoted to just pleasing everyone with the bare minimum so he can relax.**_

_**Layn's full personality is yet to be shown, but for what's here so far, you can just associate him with Light from Death Note. Otherwise, that is to be shown. His Geass ability is already determined, along with most of the generals, and I can't wait to start writing them :) **_


End file.
